


Please Stay on the Line

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [40]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Phone System, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have reached Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and your call is important to us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay on the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/gifts).



> For elfgirljen's prompt on the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, "Your call is important to us, please stay on the line."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76758261#t76758261)

"You have reached Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and your call is important to us, so please stay on the line. If you know your party's cell phone number, you are advised to hang up and call it, unless your party is Hank McCoy, in which case please press 0 for the operator so they may go drag him out of the lab for you, and unless your party is Logan (no last name, you either know him or you don't), in which case you should ask Rogue to sweet talk him into playing nice. If you do not know your party's cell phone number, then please press 9 for the directory or 0 for the operator, and you should just go ahead and leave a message with the operator in case students or staff are in class or on duty and cannot talk with you and because eighty percent or more of personal voicemail boxes are full and awaiting maintenance, but really, your call is very important to us, so please do wait for the operator and she'll be with you in a moment."


End file.
